heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Abraham Lincoln (S
The walking and talking Abraham Lincoln memorial (typically referred to simply as Abraham Lincoln or Abe) is the titular character that appeared in all three season of Telltale Games' Sam & Max. Involvement Season 1 "Abe Lincoln Must Die!" After Max decapitates the Puppet President at the White House, Chuckles initiates the next stage of his plan by bringing Lincoln to life (via installing hydraulics in the Lincoln memorial). However, Max opposes his presidential run and challenges his campaign. By tricking Abe into saying unintended things (i.e. "Two wrongs don't make a right" when talking about religion and education) Abe's percentage of voters drop while Max's increase. But the election turns sour for him; when Sam and Max trick Sybil Pandemik (with The Bug's help) into believing Abraham loves her, they make her come to the White House thinking they're dating; but when Abe breaks her heart while talking about his family values, his voter turnout comes down. He loses the election and begins terrorizing the East Coast. Sam and Max move a homing beacon in Bosco's store to Abe, and fire the missile at him. "Bright Side of the Moon" But apparently as revealed, he had somehow survived now becoming a simple head. He is seen dabbling in Prismatology interested in the Gastrokinesis Talisman; the act of making people throw up with his mind. He ends up calling Sybil (who had somehow became the Queen of Canada) and with the speaking help of Sam & Max he romantically touches her. Like all characters in Sam & Max Season One, he is brainwashed by Max (long story) after the events of the final episode and is de-hypnotized by Max. Season 2 "Ice Station Santa" He gets back together with Sybil. Alongside The Bug, Sybil & Sam and Max, he participates in Girl Stinky's quiz at her diner, and will take whatever answer he is given by Sam and Max. "Moai Better Blue" Later, when a Bermuda Triangle starts attacking and chasing Sybil, after Sam and Max stop it, Abe and Sybil enter the triangle and end up on Easter Island. Abe ironically ends up infatuated with the Moai Heads which leads to his breakup with Sybil. "Night of the Raving Dead" He is later seen struggling with his breakup with Sybil (being unsuccessfully cheered on by S&M). "What's new, Beelzebub?" He, along with Jimmy Two-Teeth, Flint Paper, Mr. Featherly and Bosco holds a brief Bachelor Party at Bosco's Inconvenience, (hiring Jurgen's Monster as a stripper for some reason); after being tricked into drinking cider he ends the party and after the episode finally gets married to Sybil. Season 3 "The City Dares Not Sleep" Abe has been restored to his full statue self and makes a minor appearance where he orders the Maimtrons to attack giant Max. He also has a baby with Sybil. Allies *Sam *Max *Philo Pennyworth *Bosco *Jurgen's Monster *Moai Heads *Chuckles *The Bug *Girl Stinky *Jimmy Two-Teeth *Maimtron 9000 *Flint Paper Enemies *Hugh Bliss *Jurgen *Satan Appearances Season 1 *"Abe Lincoln Must Die!" *"Bright Side of the Moon" Season 2 *"Ice Station Santa" *"Moai Better Blue" *"Night of the Raven Dead" *"What's new, Beelzebub?" Season 3 *"The City Dares Not Sleep" Category:Male Category:Created Category:Alive Category:Sam and Max Characters Category:Sam & Max S1 Category:Sam & Max S2 Category:Sam & Max S3 Category:Royal Category:Robots